


I’m not going anywhere

by nolu



Series: jatp fics [7]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, i like my angst ok, yeah i’m predictable what of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolu/pseuds/nolu
Summary: Willie is torn apart with sorrow and guilt after Alex’s crossing-over. a short angsty one shot with a happy ending! rated teen for somewhat depressive thoughts.
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: jatp fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127153
Comments: 25
Kudos: 172





	I’m not going anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this fic contains jatp season 1 spoilers. please don’t read unless you’ve finished season 1. i don’t wanna spoil this for anyone. hope you enjoy!

Night had fallen. Alex and the band would have crossed over by now. Willie sighed, trying to suppress the need to break down and cry. He alone sat in the empty museum he and Alex had been in only days before, on the bench that he had taught Alex to move. Their memories together replayed in his mind, over and over, plaguing his mind. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to remember those times forever or if he wanted them to fade out of existence.  
Nothing felt the same. He had only known Alex for a short amount of time, but without him, Willie felt empty. Like something was missing. Tears ran down his face, hitting the cold concrete in a soft, steady pattern. He dropped his skateboard with a thud and hugged his knees close to his chest, trying to steady his breath.  
He missed Alex’s humor. The way he smiled, especially when he was with Willie. His anxious ramblings. The way Willie could calm those nerves. The way he lit up the room. The way he lit up his life. And now he was gone. Now, Willie had no one. The one good thing he had going for himself, gone.  
He gave into the growing hole of sorrow that threatened to swallow him whole. He felt the guilt rising up, drowning him.  
He cried for the drummer boy who never was. He cried for the friend he had lost. He cried for the one thing that had brought happiness to his afterlife.  
He cried for Alex.  
Now Alex was gone, and it was all his fault. The only good thing in his afterlife had been destroyed.  
He hopped the crossing hadn’t been painful. But at least he was in a good place now, away from Caleb. _Away from me._  
He tried to look on the bright side, but he couldn’t find one. It almost felt selfish, but Willie couldn’t help it. He had so little to hang onto, and now he had nothing. He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. 

“Is this seat taken?” A familiar question. A question he had asked not so long ago. “You look like you could use a hug.” A familiar voice. One he never thought he would hear again.  
_It’s just a trick._ Willie didn’t look up. “Caleb.”  
“Alex, actually.” His eyes widened and his head snapped up.  
“Alex?” He asked in disbelief.  
He gave Willie an anxious smile. The one that he loved. “Hey.”  
Willie jumped off the bench, and hurled himself into Alex’s arms.  
They were solid. Alex stood surprised for a moment before returning the hug in force. They stood there for a while, their fears being melted away by each other's embrace. He wanted to believe this was real. He needed it to be real. If it was just one of Caleb’s tricks, he wouldn’t know what he would do.  
He pulled back to look into Alex’s eyes. Willie felt the pain recede. “You- you’re here! Is this real? Are you real?“  
Alex cut him off by squeezing him close, his head buried in Willie’s shoulder. “It’s me.” That was all the confirmation Willie needed. He let out a sob.  
“I thought I lost you.” Willie’s voice came out small and vulnerable. “I thought I had lost the one thing that made me happy.”  
Alex pulled back. “Caleb took your skateboard??” He asked, uphalled.  
Willie laughed despite the lump forming in his chest. “No, you dork. You. I thought I lost you.” His voice cracked, letting the fear seep back in.  
“Oh.” Alex said, his voice barely a whisper.  
“Yeah.” Willie responded, his voice low.  
They stood together in that empty museum, reassuring each other without words.  
Willie felt Alex’s silent tears and strong resolve. “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! this is my first jatp fic so please let me know what you think!! follow me on tumblr @emiikas! i write for other fandoms and take fic requests :D  
> leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed?


End file.
